regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddy Fazbear's Pizza of Doom 3
Plot Zelok, Argan, Spot, and Wesod (A new Rabbid/empire member with Field General/commander armory) are forced to be in Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction and encountered a new enemy like animatronic, Springtrap and some other one known as Fredbear. Now they must get the Cybertronian devices off the Robotic Mascots or else this brings back the Cybertronic Empire. Transcript *(12 AM, 1st Night)1 *(The episode starts in the office) *'Zelok': Can't believe the lords told us to find a place to be undercover which we are empire members. *'Wesod': Well, at least you guys revive Zack's sister, Juliet who was the reviver of the former dead children the whole time. (Phone rings) *'Argan': How do we use these such called phones, all we used was a transcommunicator that shows a holographic like transmission. *'Spot': I think its like this. (Holds the phone and presses the button) Hello? *'Phone Guy (Phone)': Hello, um this is Phone Guy and.. *'Zelok': Well Phone Guy, what is the reason that you called us? *'Phone Guy (Phone)': Well, because I came to signal you guys that I actually worked in this office before you guys. Usually, I heard everything that the kids are revived, but there appears to be still something odd at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza before it became Fazbear's Fright, which the kids now enjoyed being at Fredbear's Fright. *'Argan': Well aprently since the frst time we were here, two of our Promethean Knights blood were absorbed by that idiot robotic mascot, Bonnie! *'Phone Guy (Phones)': Yikes, sorry to hear that. *'Wesod': (Checks the cameras and suddenly sees Phantom Freddy moving) Wait a minute... did Freddy just move? I thought they tooked him down by grabbing his spark out of him. *'Phone Guy (Phone)': Yeah about that, there were some cybertronian deviced placed on those dead animatronics since it was too late to do hat, and be sure to watch out for Springtrap cause he gets a bit quirky during nighttime and hope you guys do a good job, hehehe. (Drops the call) *'Argan': Springtrap going quirky at night, do you think it had something to do with the sparks by the remain pieces of the Alspark. *'Spot': Probably so, at least I got some laser weapons with me. *'Wesod': We will only use the weapons if an robotic mascot comes here. *'Zelok': (Check a reboot pad) Hymn, I bet this is for something that we could reboot if anything gets offline. *'Argan': (Uses the camera and noticed Springtrap) Looks like Golden Bonnie is here. *'Zelok': Golden Bonnie? *'Argan': Thats a nickname cause I think that's the "Springtrap" thing. *(The rest checked the camera pad to see Springtrap) *'Wesod': I had to agree, Springtrap was eventually more like Golden Bonnie. *'Spot': Hey, there's an arcade, while I played the arcade, you can deal with Springtrap, (Puts on a Freddy mask, and runs off) *(Argan checked the cameras and notice Springtrap was at an area where Foxy's head was used as a head) *'Zelok': I can see Springtrap, but did Foxy's head just turned nto a lamp. *'Spot': I assume that there might be an attempt to give him a new head. *'Argan': "Play Audio". What does that do? What kind of audio does it play? (Presses the Play Audio button and it has a voice of BB saying "Hello") Hey, it is used to sound like that Balloon Boy. *'Spot': At least Wesod's at the arcade room while wearing a Freddy mask. *(At the Aracade room, Wesod while still wearing the mask is seen playing a game about Freddy collecting pizza) *'Wesod': (Playing the game) Ha! Even Freddy is not the only one who loved Earth Pizza. *(Springtrap spots Wesod, scene switches to the security room where Wesod, is thrown in with bruises on his face) *'Wesod': BLAST YOU, SPRINGTRAP! *'Zelok': OH MY GLADE!! Wesod, how much damage did he attacked you? *'Wesod': So much heavy damage. *'Argan': I kind've forget to give him the weapons, but how did Springtrap found out that your not really an animatronic while ou were wearing a Freddy mask? *'Wesod': I guess he might have seen me in the back of my head, while I was in a middle of an Earth video game! I really want revenge on that robotic mascot right now. *'Argan': So that plan didn't work. *(Zelok loaded his laser rifle) *'Zelok': This rifle comes with unlimited maxi laser beam ammo. *'Wesod': There's Springtrap! Lets kill him now before- *(Subtitle: 6AM) *'Wesod': Aw glade, we wee so close, perhaps we should kill him tomorrow. *(Subtitle: 2nd Night, 12 AM) *(Peepers, Chef Cochon, Klump, Krusha, Soundwave G1, and Shockwave G1 are seen in the office) *'Zelok': And that is why, we need some of you to be in here. *'Peepers': We got the stor of Fazbear's Fright, blah blah blah and Springtrap the golden Bonnie thing, and that all that filth, oh come on, we can easily take Springtrap down. *'Soundwave (G1)': By that means as, Empire superior, Springtrap and other robotic mascots inferior. *'Zelok': Oh no! I didn't bring my weapon! *'Wesod': Well at least I brought yours. (Gives Zelok's laser gun to Zelok) I kept it with me just in case if you lost it. *'Klump': Ha! We can easily take down Springtrap pronto, (Hears phone ringing) and can one of us anwser the inging from those Earth phone ight there? *'Zelok':(Anwsered the phone) Hello? *'Spot': It's that annoying phone guy again. *'Phone Guy (Phone)': How rude Spot, anyway I just wanted to say, congrats from the 1st night. *'Argan': Your welcome. *'Phone Guy (Phone)': So tonight, is where Springtrap get harder. He'll respond when you play the audio a lot faster than last night. *'Shockwave (G1)': At least we have been prepared to kill him anyways for this day's night. *'Phone Guy (Phone)': Yeah, for some reason, these animatronics can't be killed. *'Shockwave (G1)': What did mean by that!? Was it because of the cybetronic devices attaching more to multiplying, by making these so called animatronics, or should we say "robotic mascots" becoming unstoppable!? *'Phone Guy (Phone)': We don't know why, every time they supposedly die, they rebuild themselves. *'Argan': That explains the 2nd last time we were at Freddy's since those robotic mascots can transform one of thir body parts into cybertronian deadly weapons. *'Phone Guy (Phone)': So um, have your time. (Ends the call) *'Argan': We have too get those cybertronian devices off those robotic mascots somehow or else we are doomed, because they are like the Eggbots all over again! *(Argan checks the cameras and saw Phantom Chica walking) *'Argan': Yuck, look at that giant baby chick, it has already got it's jaws fixed. *'Wesod': Hey guys, your not going to believe what also happen last night, I couldn't tell ya this because ya'll guys might think that I was on drinking, well um, I think there was a techno organic humanoid inside Springtrap. *'Klump' What did you mean by that? *'Krusha': Did Springtrap ate a guy or something, hehe. *'Chef Cochon': This must of have him got a stomach ache, right? *'Wesod': (Spiffed) No, the thing is, I thought I saw a human mouth inside Springtrap's mouth with several Cybertronian devices, its either human, humanoid, or techno organic. *'All': Of course. *'Argan': Amazed. At least the giant baby chick is gone. *'Shockwave (G1)': Probably because we seem to realize that Springtrap was made from several robotic mascot parts. And whoever built him, must be eliminated! *'Zelok': Well whoever this creator is, we have to find out in the next night by telling who was Springtrap's creator, better not be Jeff that foolish clowned face killer, otherwise we will extinct his soul, by ourselves. *'Soundwave (G1)': Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak, eject. (Rumble G1, Frenzy G1, Ravage G1 and Laserbeak G1 got out of Soundwave G1) Operation, Eliminate Springtrap. *(Rumble G1, Frenzy G1, Ravage G1 and Laserbeak G1 chased after and attacked Springtrap) *(Springtrap shoves them away) *'Soundwave (G1)': Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Laserbeak, abort operation and return. *(Rumble G1, Frenzy G1, Ravage G1 and Laserbeak G1 retreated and get back inside Soundwave G1) *'Shockwave (G1)': We might as well find another way to get the Cybertronian devices out of those robotic mascots. *(6AM) *'Zelok': Well, our second attept to bring the Cybertronion devices off of the robotic mascots was a failure. *'Wesod': At least we passed day 3 though. *(12 AM 3rd Night) *(Scene shows to the office where there was now Cyclonus G1, Scrooge G1, Predacons G1, Waspinator BW, and Terrorsaur BW) *'Zelok': Now then, with most Empire members arriving we can easily get the Cybertronian devices out of the filthing Robotic Mascots! (Hears the phone ringjng) I'll go get. (Anwsers the phone) Hello. *'Phone Guy (Phone)': Hey um, how was your 2nd night? *'Zelok': Okay, our plan c has put to a beginning, by the way, before we got here in 3rd night some minute ago, I heard one of the Fazbear company said that we were gonna be helped by someone else that is from another working place. But at least we already ot more Empire members to be in Fazbear's Fright. *(With the heroes) *'Zim': Suome guy said that this is the place for us to elp. *(Scene switches to the door way, the camera glitches) *'Argan': Gah! (Presses the reboot pad and the cameras stopped glitching) Um guys, the door was opened. *'Zelok': Could it be our help. *(Zelok and Argan heard voices from the ng allway, assuming it was Springtrap) *'Zelok': Springtrap must've made an army of robotic mascots by now. *(The Gang see mysterious figures walking) *(The gang loaded their lasers) *'Zelok': If any robotic mascot gets closer, we shall stop them in 3...2...1... NOW!! *(The gang shooted out laser beams out of their laser guns at the mysterious figures) *'???': Stop you son of a d**khead! *'Zelok': Did a robotic mascot just speak like Nate and even say bad stuff!? *'Nate': (offscreen) That was Green. *(The gang stopped firing lasers and the figures revealed themselves to be Zim's Gang and Nate's Gang) *'Zelok': Heroes!? What the filth are you guys doing here!? *'Gumball': Benson kicked us out of the house. *'Argan': Weren't Zim and you park managers? *'Sonic': Benson demoted them. *'Shockwave (G1)': Anyways, we are in a middle of a huntdown against the robotic mascots because we got a mission to do by getting the cybertronian devices off of them, including Springtrap, the golden Bonnie clone, and theres especially also something else inside Springtrap, a possibly resemblance to a techno organic being. *'Nate': Everybody knows you can't kill Springtrap. There was someone called Fredbear that I saw somewhere. *'Wesod': We have no idea what you were talking about, but...(Started to shake Nate in the shoulders) DID YOU NOT KNOW WHAT SPRINGTRAP HAVE DONE TO ME FROM THE FIRST NIGHT!? HE ATTACKED MY FACE SINCE HE SEES ME IN THE BACK OF MY HEAD WITH A FREDDY MASK WHEN I WAS PLAYING A FREDDY GAME!! *'Nate': The f**k did you mean? *'Daniel (G1)': Easy, if robotic mascots like kids, then I must get out there, at least I was still 12 years old afterall. (Walks away from the security office, gets to the Parts & Services area ad sees some Animatronic parts) Gosh (Holds Old Freddy's detached head) No wonder the Cybertronian devices were still attached to the robotic mascots. *(What was behind Daniel G1 was the legs of Fredbear, while the rest of Fredbear's form was unscene) *'Daniel (G1)': Perhaps I can built a robot warrior to maybe find a way to get the Cybertronian devices off. (Sees the lights going out) Oh no. (Bangs on the cord until the lights went back) *'Fredbear': (Seen in front of Daniel G1 and screeched at him like a FNAF 3 deathscare) *'Daniel (G1)': (Screams at Fredbear and runned away) What the name on Heavens was that... (Bumps into Phantom Bonnie, Phantom Bonnie screeched at him, making Daniel G1 so more till he continued to run away) *(Back at he Security office, Daniel G1 came into, being scared and out of breath) *'Red': Whats with him? *'Green': I think Springtrap did dirty things to him, like sexual account. *'Daniel (G1)': (Sighs and blushes, then gets calmed down) No, it wasn't Springtrap, and he never did a dirty thing to me.....but, I saw another robotic mascot, he's like some sort of....Golden Freddy looking them that even had Springtrap eyes, I also saw Bonnie, he seem to got his face back. *'Carly (G1)': It's okay Daniel (G1), you did tried to be brave. *'Grimlock (G1)': Me Grimlock (G1) can easily smash and squash Robotic Mascots no problem. *'Nate': Why do you want to kill this guy so badly? *'Zelok': (Facepalmed with frustration ad holds Nate in the shoulders) BECAUSE ITS OUR MISSION TO GET THE CYBERTRONIAN DEVICES OFF OF THOSE ROBOTIC MASCOTS!! *'Wesod': Hey, where's Kenny? *'Argan': Zelok and I will find him. *(Zelok and Argan got out of the office and searched for Kenny untill they spotted blood) *'Zelok': (Dips his hand on the lood and looks at it) Wait a minute, thats humn blood. Kenny must of been bleeding. *'Argan': Hope that human youngling is alive...for now. *(Zelok and Argan got to the end of the blood trail to reveal the dining area, they notice Kenny's corpse) *'Zelok': Oh...my...glade... *(Zelok and Argan runned closer to Kenny's corpse) *'Zelok': Springtrap must've killed him. *'Argan': THAT PORKCOW!!!! That's it, once we find Springtrap, we will rip out his cybertronian devices, and including that techno oragnic like human out of Springtrap! *(Zelok and Argan spotted Springtrap, marching) *'Zelok': Lets kill him! *'Argan': These devices in Springtrap can easily explode. *(When the llaser beams from their guns got through Springtrap, he suddenly transformed into cubes and morphed into his true form, a Cybetronic Empire Walking Mortar Tower) *'Springtrap': (Laughs while Zelok and Argan witnessed Springtrap's real form) *'Zelok': Springtrap's real robotic species besides a robotic mascot was a CYBERTRONIC EMPIRE WALKING MORTAR!! That must be why he had a second mouth that resembles human. *'Argan': And now, looks like we are doomed. And that means... THE CYBERTRONIC EMPIRE WILL MARCH THEIR RETURN!!! *(At the office) Trivia *This, like the others is rated TV-14-V. *Springtrap served as the Main Antagonist of this episode, however, Zelok, Argan, Spot and Wesod may be villains, but they made their own protagonist role, while Zim and Nate's Gang are in the middle of the episode, and Phone Guy makes a major role. *This episode also served as Wesod's debut. *This episode also reveals that Jeff the Killer was the one who is currently Fredbear. *Besides the blood, the Cybertronian Devices were the main objective in order to get them out. *This episode especially served as a prequel to The Return of the Cybertronic Empire. *It was revealed that Springtrap's true form was a Cybetronic Empire Walking Mortar Tower. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The Extordonary Regular Show Category:Specials from The Extordonary Regular Show